Decisiones
by Eileen Hera
Summary: <html><head></head>La culpabilidad la golpea, cada vez que se quedaba sin palabras, cada vez que la mirada sin entender lo que sucedía, cada vez que intentaba volver a ser el Fitz que se había perdido. Solo le quedaba despedirse. Ambientado en la segunda temporada.</html>


Hola, hola ò_ó

La última vez no subí el prologo de la historia que había prometido, pero es que me surgieron planes y todo se fue un poco a pique y a pesar de tenerlo acabado quiero corregir un par de cosas antes de subirlo, así que eso, no creo que nadie este esperando nada escrito por mi, pero me apetecía explicarlo (?)

¡Bueno! Pues aquí traigo una pequeño RETO para la comunidad retos fanfiction que también tiene tumblr, que podéis encontrar en mi perfil y toda la historia D: El reto para ser exactos es el de Book Sentence que se trata de coger un libro y basar la historia en la primera frase coherente de la página. Decir que este reto lo hice a dúo con **spreadmadness**, pero dado que ella esta de viaje tardara un poco más en subir lo que le toca (Además el suyo será más largo porque mola más que yo)

Espero que os guste y sin duda alguna os invito a participar en los retos :33

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

Lo observaba, inquieto, intranquilo, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la estancia sin entender del todo lo que sucedía. La estaba matando, verlo perdido era superior a lo que podía soportar. Había creído que todo iría bien, que con los días todo mejoraría, que el medicamento lo ayudaría a seguir adelante, pero no, por desgracia todo seguía igual y cada vez que observaba sus ojos, perdidos en un vacío que no podía comprender, la culpa, la rabia y el remordimiento le atacaban por partes iguales. Salvó su vida, con la absoluta certeza de que moriría, sacrificandose por su bien y ella no era capaz de devolverle el favor, no era capaz de protegerlo y guiarlo en su recuperación.

Necesitaba moverse, trabajar por ayudarlo, encontrar una forma de reparar los daños que habían ocasionado que Fitz dejase de ser él, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos opciones tenía. Los motivos para sonreír empezaban a escasear, estar a su lado era un continuo recordatorio de que era una completa inútil, un estorbo que había ocasionado que Fitz dejase de ser quien era. Si ella no hubiese insistido en que formaran parte de aquel equipo, si simplemente le hubiese hecho caso y se hubiesen mantenido en un estúpido laboratorio, todavía tendría al Fitz que conocía, no a aquel al que debía ayudar a completar las frases.

Eternas noches bañadas en lágrimas, ocultas bajo una almohada. Nadie sabe hasta qué punto el dolor la embarga, hasta qué punto la situación de su mejor amigo, de la persona que más quiere la está llevando a la locura, a la mayor depresión que alguien puede conocer. No esperaba encontrar la respuesta como lo hizo, pero en algún punto, cuando los días se habían convertido en semanas y Fitz seguía en el mismo estado catatónico la respuesta llegó tan rápido que no pudo controlarla. No podía ayudarlo, no podía traer de vuelta al Fitz que ella había conocido, pero sin duda alguna hallaría la forma de vengarlo.

Los ojos tristes del joven se enfocaron en ella nuevamente, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero por desgracia era real. Simmons se repetía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, alejarse de él era lo que menos quería, pero si no tomaba las riendas y empezaba a moverse para cumplir su objetivo lo único que haría sería seguir sintiéndose culpable.

—No...No es verdad, tú no... emm… No... — Otra vez, esa era la razón por la que debía irse, la razón por la que no fuese capaz de terminar una frase.

—Pero me voy Fitz. — Su voz tembló y supo que no había sido una buena idea ir a decirle que se iba por su propio pie. Debería haber dejado que Coulson se encargara de dar la noticia, pero no quería que creyese que lo había abandonado. Que se había ido sin avisar. — Solo será un tiempo, tal vez conmigo lejos puedas mejorar.

No lo haría, era consciente de ello y también de su egoísmo, pero debía cumplir su objetivo. Estaba segura de que si Fitz estuviese plenamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer la pararía o al menos lo intentaría, ahora simplemente parecía un niño asustado al que le acababan de comunicar que sus padres habían tenido un accidente.

—No...— Volvió a moverse, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, enfadado por no poder encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

—Estaré bien, solo estaré en otro lugar durante un tiempo trabajando para ayudarte a mejorar. — ¿Por qué le mentía? Puede que no estuviese en su mejor momento, puede que nunca más pudiese volver a ser el mismo, pero una cosa era segura, seguía conociéndola mejor que nadie, y sabía cuando mentía.

Los ojos claros del chico se fijaron en ella, grandes y nerviosos, era como ver a un niño. Temeroso, desdichado y sin saber hacia donde tenía que caminar. Simmons se acercó a él, con cautela, como si temiese asustarlo haciendo un movimiento brusco y acarició su rostro, lo hacía por él, porque pudieran recibir su merecido por haberle hecho aquello.

—¿Por qué? — Consiguió preguntar alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás y la mujer entrelazó las manos frente a su cuerpo.

—Necesitamos ayuda Fitz, toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. — No estaba mintiendo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo que ella quería realizar por su cuenta, por el cambio que iba a traer a su vida. — Pero toda ayuda conlleva un precio, necesitan recibir algo de nuestra parte y por eso mismo voy a ayudar.

La mentira había caído, el tiempo empezaría a transcurrir en breves, debía marcharse y no había otra forma de hacerlo. Subió su mano hasta apoyarla sobre el hombre del joven que la miraba dolido, pero sobre todo asustado.

—No quiero...— Simmons le dedicó una sonrisa, tal vez la última en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero eres fuerte Fitz. Lo conseguirás, por el momento tendrás que ser fuera por los dos y estoy segura de que para cuando vuelva habrás mejorado. —Pero no era así, no lo habría hecho porque su egoísmo lo tiraría a un pozo de soledad, donde su única salida sería terminar hablando solo.

Un último apretón en su hombro y la magia se rompió. Le dio la espalda más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho y caminó directa a la salida. Las despedidas fueron demasiado breves, nadie podía creer la decisión que había tomado, pero ella sí, porque debía ser fuerte, porque tenía que vengar lo que había sucedido y no había mejor forma para hacerlo. El viento azotó su cabello, su mirada recayó durante unos segundos en el edificio que acababa de abandonar, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Había tomado un nuevo camino, un nuevo camino que podría llevarle a la ruina, pero debía ser inteligente porque fuese como fuese todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por Fitz.


End file.
